Hiking across snow is facilitated by the use of snowshoes. Snowshoes typically include bindings structured to fasten to the lower portion of footwear, usually a hiking boot. The binding is conventionally coupled to a flotation platform of the snowshoe in a fashion which permits the heel of the boot to lift as the wearer moves with a normal stride. That is, the binding is mounted to pivot with respect to the platform on an axis transverse the direction of the longitudinal axis of the platform. The toe portion of the boot is thereby permitted to drop beneath the lower surface of the snowshoe as the heel of the boot elevates. In this respect, snowshoe bindings differ from those used in connection with gliding sports, such as skiing and snowboarding.
Some snowshoes are constructed such that the binding pivots by distorting a flexible component of the flotation platform. Other snowshoes mount the binding to pivot around or with a rigid axle. Certain modem snowshoes connect the bindings to structural members of the snowshoe through pivot connections located at opposite sides of the hiker's foot. In any case, the boot toe digs into the snow, and contributes to the traction and stability of the snowshoe as the hiker proceeds along either hard packed or loose snow. This mode of operation is particularly advantageous as a snowshoe hiker proceeds uphill. As an additional assist, the toe portion of the binding may be provided with gripping fixtures so that the binding functions as a crampon device. This crampon feature enhances the ability of a snowshoe hiker to either ascend, descend, or traverse steep terrain.
Snowshoeing excursions generally include rest stops. Prolonged stops, such as lunch breaks are more relaxing with the snowshoes removed. It is a relatively common practice for a hiker to remove his snowshoes, and to use them as a seat, thereby providing a barrier between his clothing and the snow. Both attachment and detachment of snowshoes from a boot involves physical manipulations and exertions which require strength and balance. The effort, difficulty and time required to remove and to then reattach snowshoes in the field discourages many from doing so. They thus either remain standing, or simply accept the awkwardness attendant to sitting or squatting in the snow with their snowshoes attached to their feet.
It often occurs that as a hiker traverses a route, the conditions of the terrain vary between those which favor the use of snowshoes and those which would be better negotiated without snowshoes. In situations in which snowshoes are not required to maintain flotation, or to otherwise support the hiker, they tend to be cumbersome. Hard packed snow or ice, for example, is traversed with less effort in boots (with snowshoes removed), provided those boots offer sufficient traction. Unfortunately, standard hiking boots, even those designed for use in winter conditions, provide insufficient traction for the varied slippery conditions encountered by snowshoe hikers. In steep terrain especially, snowshoes are awkward to use on hard slippery surfaces. Conventional crampons are useful under those conditions, but snowshoe hikers rarely have them available. In any case, intermittently changing between snowshoes and crampons during a hike requires considerable effort; more than a typical hiker is generally willing to expend.
The bindings of conventional snowshoes are most often attached to the remainder of the snowshoe by lacings, rivets or other means, making them substantially integral components. In some instances, the bindings are connected to structural supports associated with a flotation platform (base) through pivot supports by means of rivets, bolts or pins. Such bindings are capable of removal for replacement or repair. This removal generally requires the use of tools, and is difficult to accomplish under harsh conditions in the field. In any case, disassembly of a snowshoe in the field is normally done on an emergency basis only; it involves an expenditure of time and energy beyond that which is acceptable for typical recreational hiking, except to effect repairs. Moreover, snowshoe bindings have not generally been constructed for independent use as crampons.
Crampons of various configurations are available. They generally comprise a sole plate, usually of metal, which may be attached, usually with straps, to the sole of a hiking boot. Structures depending from the sole plate are configured to dig into snow and/or ice to provide stable footing for a hiker. Mountaineering crampons are typically much more complex than are hiking crampons. The crampon bindings currently provided with snowshoes resemble hiking crampons.
An exemplary snowshoe and binding combination is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,035. FIGS. 1 and 2 of the '035 patent illustrate currently available arrangements which can be modified in accordance with this invention. Crampon bindings for snowshoes are described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,253,437 and 5,918,388; U.S. DES 429,513 and Published International Patent Application WO 00/62636.
One difficulty confronting snowshoe hikers is the generally cumbersome character of the snowshoes in transport and storage situations. Snowshoes are by nature somewhat bulky and ill suited for packing in car trunks, duffel bags, back packs and the like. If removed in the field, they are awkward to carry, particularly under circumstances in which the hiker requires the use of his hands. Another difficulty involves the fixed dimensions of most current snowshoes. It is the usual practice for a snowshoe hiker to be outfitted with snowshoes having a footprint regarded as appropriate for the weight class in which the individual hiker is classified. The size and shape of the snowshoes selected by an individual may reflect personal preferences, and may further be influenced by the conditions of use anticipated by that individual. The footprint preferred for deep fluffy snow will differ from that preferred for shallow or slushy snow, for example. Shorter snowshoes are generally preferred for packed snow, steep terrain and for downhill “skating.” While many hikers accumulate multiple sets of snowshoes for use under different conditions, it is unusual for a hiker to carry more than one pair of snowshoes on any given excursion. There thus remains a need for a practical means whereby a hiker is enabled to adjust the footprint of a snowshoe in response to changing conditions of use.
The '035 patent recognizes the shortcoming of the invariable flotation characteristics offered by snowshoes generally. That patent discloses an ingenious snowshoe with variable flotation characteristics. The snowshoe of the '035 patent comprises a flotation plate and one or more extension members, each of which may be detachably coupled to the plate to increase its footprint (snow contact surface area.) While this development is excellent in concept, it does not fully resolve the problem. Most snowshoe structures do not utilize a flotation plate of the type required by the '035 patent. Moreover, in practice, the connection system of the '035 patent is somewhat difficult to use under field conditions. Greater adjustability would also be useful.